


Valediction

by SemiFeralCatLady



Series: Wait Until the Dust Settles [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Murder Party (2007)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Addiction, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Tragedy, Borderline Personality Disorder, Canon Compliant, Dark Comedy, F/F, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Violence, i love villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 06:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16034855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemiFeralCatLady/pseuds/SemiFeralCatLady
Summary: The final piece in the saga of Dee and Lexi. We all knew it had to end. But what does this final chapter have in store for our two reckless heroines? Read on and learn, dear friends.





	Valediction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SilverRockets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRockets/gifts).



> Dedicated to SiverRockets, without whom, none of this would have been possible. Also, to my friends Nerdscully (Sweet Dee) and Yellow! My friends. Thank you for your support in my writing endeavors.

The year had gone by in a blur. All the same expected madness in Deandra’s life that made her long for what could have been had she chosen to stay in New York; had she chosen to remain partners with Lexi, through thick and thin. Even being clean off of cocaine for most of the last year didn’t reduce the madness of her life by one iota. Not by one smidge. Dee’s sadness after her last visit to New York had still yet to heal, but that was going to change this day. After a whole year of failed plans with her friends in Philadelphia, it was time to mend some bridges.

Her first stop was Macon’s apartment. 36769. That was the combination to his intercom. She made sure to write it down on a spare receipt that was floating around in her purse, just in case Lexi forgot it. It made sense at the time, though it didn’t seem likely that she would forget, seeing how she said it at least ten times during the walk. It was at this moment that Dee realized how grateful she was for not clearing out her purse, and also, for not trusting Lexi’s memory at the time. Otherwise, she’d have had far too little to go on, as far as information to track her down.

She had not made a good impression on Macon at all. In fact, she was a little bit surprised she’d even remembered his name, but she was glad she did. She needed to apologize and make things right… ugh… She was never good at apologizing. Maybe he’d forgotten. Maybe… maybe she’d forgotten too. No. That much was impossible.

As she drew nearer and nearer, she started to question more and more why she was doing this. Why had she decided to come back to New York? Why was she going to apologize to Lexi? She had never apologized to anyone in her life and meant it. Why start now? Still. She had to go through with it. She hadn’t stopped thinking about her. Not since the beginning of summer at least. And it had become an obsession for her. She couldn’t help imagining a better life for her out here. Better than the nonsense life she was leaving behind. That was not a life she’d miss, to be certain. Suddenly, she recognized the street. She had to get the cabbie’s attention.

“Woah, ok! Pull over here! I can walk from this point!” Dee shouted. The cabbie looked over his shoulder.

“You sure about that?” the man asked. Dee nodded.

“Yeah. Of course, I’m sure. I said it, didn’t I?”

“Alright. But ya know there’s a lot of weirdos that live in this neighborhood…”

“I didn’t ask for a guided tour. Just drop me off!” Dee snarked.

“Fine. Don’t say I didn’t warn you!” The driver said, pulling over, and reaching over his shoulder to accept payment.

“That’ll be fifteen fifty!” the cabbie informed. Dee dug around in her purse.

“Ugh! All I’ve got is twenties. Do you have change?” she responded, pulling out the bill and presenting it to the driver. The driver smiled as he reached into the pouch that he kept in the center console.

“Indeed I do. Have a nice walk, and enjoy the rest of your night. Whatever the hell ya plan to do with it down here.” The cabbie handed Dee her four fifty, as she slightly narrowed her eyes at his rude comment.

Hold it together, Dee! Don’t wanna go all psycho, having outbursts like last time! Gotta keep your cool! You’re not even on coke this time! Come on!

Dee had to remind herself again, why she was here. What she was doing. Why she had to keep her cool for once. For once in her life. She had to be genuinely sweet. Not just wearing it as a semi-ironic title. She took a deep breath and paused for a moment, as she stood only one building away from her destination.

Relax, Dee! This guy won’t give you any shit. He offered to let you stay at his apartment when you were coming down off of coke! And he loves the shit out of Lexi! So if I’m here for her, and I apologize and mean it, what the fuck’s he gonna say? You're clean now! Re-fucking-lax!

Clearing her head, Dee was finally able to move forward. She was looking much better than the last time she’d come this way. Her hair was clean and shiny, without a speck of filth besmirching it. Her clothes were neat, intact, and free of grease. She was wearing shoes. Expensive pumps, which she’d actually paid for. She didn’t look foul. And she didn’t feel foul either. No, it was something else this time. Another one of those emotions that Dee Reynolds couldn’t handle or own up to. What was it called again? Vulnerable.

She climbed the steps slowly, feeling her nerves begin to fire, just like did all those nights where she tried to get onstage. She could feel her head spin. Taste the bile rising in the back of her throat. But that was something they were going to work on together. Just like Lexi needed support with writing better scripts. She would help her fight her stage fright in return. They would support each other. Make each other stronger. Just like they had planned to do. Just like they were doing. Why did things have to end the way they did again? Dee fought back all these thoughts and aggressively suppressed the urge to vomit as she faced the door pad.

36796

That familiar annoying buzz that she remembered so distinctly. It didn’t seem quite as harsh this time. It was definitely the withdrawals that informed a lot of the way she was feeling that night. Now she was pretty much sure. Still, no need to surrender any more ground than she absolutely needed to at this meeting. Hopefully, he was still as submissive and easy as the last meeting. Dee faced the speaker.

“Hey, Macon… I know it’s been a while but… this is Dee. I’m not sure you remember me…”

“Did you say Macon?” an unfamiliar voice rang over the speaker.

“Wait, did he move?” Dee asked, anxious and feeling just a bit awkward.

“Yeah, you could say that… Wait, you knew Macon?”

“Knew Macon? What, is he dead?” Dee asked, more than a bit nervous at this point with the whole encounter.

“You didn’t know? Awe man! I’m sorry about that, lady. Yeah, he’s been dead. It was kind of a big thing. You’re not from around here, are you?” the man asked. Dee became completely unsettled at this point, half wanting to run as fast as she could away from this building, just as she had that last summer. But she was already in this too deep. She had to get what she’d come for. She wasn’t really here for Macon.

“Really? He’s dead? Shit! That’s…”

“Oh my god though! You actually knew the guy! You’ve gotta come up here! There’s so much I wanna ask you! Living in his old apartment has made me a total social pariah like I never could’ve guessed. But the rent’s just so cheap because of it! I can’t afford to live anywhere else…”

“Um… ok. I just wanted to know if you…”

“Hold on! I’m buzzing you in!” the man excitedly announced. In a minute, the door buzzed loudly, announcing her access to the complex’s interior. Dee refused to enter.

“Goddamn it!” she snarled, as she entered the combination for the intercom once again. The buzz sounded once more.

“Is that still you?” the man asked. “I buzzed you in!”

“Look, I really don’t want to go up there and talk to you about Macon. I barely knew him…”

“Oh! Well, I could fill you in on the patches in his history then! I read up on his history like crazy over the past year. I mean, I’ve had nothing else to do with my free time. No one hangs out with you when you’re living in the house of a person who’s famous for being dead… but I plan to give tours! That’s gonna turn things around…”

“Jesus Christ, what is wrong with you? I am not here to get his life history! I was actually much closer to his friend Lexi! We were friends. I just thought Macon would be able to help me find her!” Dee snapped with exasperation.

“Wait? Did you say, Lexi? I know about her too! Come up, and we can talk!” The man insisted. The loud buzz came over the loudspeaker again. Dee was feeling her earlier mask of composure begin to deteriorate, as she noticed her heart rate begin to rise. This was beginning to become unbearable. Still, he appeared to have some information that she wanted. She was at his mercy. But she wouldn’t give in to his irritating requests. She wasn’t playing this idiot’s game. She turned again and pressed the combination, this time, pausing long enough to read the name of the resident that she was speaking to before buzzing. Jacob M. Who gave a shit what the M stood for.

“Listen, Jacob! You are really starting to piss me off! I am looking for my friend, and I don’t have time to play your goddamn games, so either tell me how to find her or so help me god…”

“Alright, alright. Jesus, lady! Don’t have a stroke. Look I can come down there, and talk to you…”

“Oh don’t you dare!” Dee warned.

“Fuck! Ok, look. I know a guy who probably knows more about Lexi than I do…”

“What, is she famous now?” Dee asked.

“Uh… yes! Locally, she’s become very famous…”

“Look! Just tell me where to find this guy already! I am seriously tired of you dicking me around!” Dee demanded.

“Ok, ok! His name is Chris Hawley. That’s H-A-W-L-E-Y. Not H-O-L-L-Y. He's at the Linden Apartment at 78, Mott Avenue… You getting this?” Jacob rattled off the details, as Dee rapidly typed them into the notepad on her Blackberry. She looked over at the intercom.

“Ok, I got it!”

“Great! Apartment, A! Hey! Dee, was it?”

“What’s up?” Dee asked impatiently.

“Hold on a moment while I get ready, ok? I’m coming with you!” Jacob exclaimed.

“Oh no! No, you are not doing that! Why would you ever think I’d want that?” Dee argued.

“Just… just give me like five minutes. Ok? This is gonna be awesome!”

 

Dee took this opportunity to run, and leave the stairs of Macon’s apartment behind her, scouring the street for the first cab she could find. Unfortunately, no such miracle presented itself to her. There was, however, a subway station that she had noticed just a block back. By the time she reached the station, even if that asshole Jacob did catch up, there’s no way he’d be able to tell who she was in the see of train goers. Dee bolted down the block for the station.

 

It had been a mostly uneventful train ride. Dee had been immersed in her thoughts, her concerns and questions the entire trip, and was unable to be distracted by her surroundings. Dee emerged onto Mott Avenue, not fully knowing what to expect. She had no frame of reference for who this Chris Hawley guy was. An agent, maybe? A producer? Who knew. He certainly lived far enough away, but not in a neighborhood she could imagine Lexi being in. It wasn’t awful, but certainly wasn’t nice either, and nowhere near the art district. Dee did what she could to calm her nerves as she forced herself towards the building. Everything about this trip had been strange so far. Macon was dead. Lexi was famous, apparently. Why couldn’t that asshole have just told her how to find her directly? Why now was she having to go through third parties?

Within a few minutes, she stood before the small apartment building that she had been directed to. Dee looked to either side, secretly hoping something would distract her and pause her journey even for a second more, but nothing came. She swallowed her fear, walked up to the door, and rang the bell. Looking around nervously, she tried to find something to focus on to calm her racing mind. She thought she saw a small, fluffy cat through the window of the front door staring up at her. A silhouette appeared at the edge of the hall.

“Sir Lancelot!” a voice came from the figure. “Get away from the door, naughty kitty!” It was a sweet voice. A bit sappy. Much softer spoken than someone she expected Lexi to associate with. He came into the light. A somewhat stalky man in glasses, wearing a pair of plain khaki slacks and a blue polo shirt. He had sandy colored hair and a short beard. He appeared to be in his early 40’s. The most striking characteristic that Dee could pin on this guy was how indistinct he looked. She waved at him as the two made eye contact. She smiled nervously. The man walked forward, stooped down to pick up his cat, and opened the door.

“Hi, can I help you?” the man asked. Dee felt her gag reflex threatening to activate, and fought hard to suppress it. She was certain she’d made a strange face but didn’t want to draw attention to her clear discomfort.

“Are you Chris Hawley?” she asked. Chris nodded, a slightly confused expression adorning his face.

“Yes, I am. And who might you be?” Chris asked.

“Hey. I’m Dee Reynolds. Someone told me you’d be able to help me find a friend of mine.” Dee nervously continued. Why in the hell was she drawing this out? She continued to ask herself these questions.

“I really don’t know a whole lot of people. What’s your friend’s name?”

Dee’s head began to spin. Someone who doesn’t know a lot of people. And he was her lead to find her now-famous friend. It wasn’t adding up. She could feel herself edging on panic, but forced herself to stay in the moment.

“Ok, well… I don’t actually remember her last name, but her first name was Lexi… Alexis…” Dee stated. The man’s face became blanched and slightly sickly. She actually saw the color drain from his cheeks before her eyes.

“Who sent you here?” Chris asked.

“It was this guy named Jacob.” Upon this statement, Chris donned an exasperated expression.

“Him again? Why won’t that guy leave me alone and stop bugging me to be on his tour?”

The cat that Chris cradled in his arms began to squirm at this point. Chris looked down at the fussy Maine Coon, then back at Dee’s stunned face. He let out a sigh.

“Alright. This is a really weird situation Jacob put me in, but I feel like I owe you an explanation, as bizarre as that is. Why don’t you come in for a bit? I have to put Sir Lancelot down. He’s not an outdoor cat.” Chris motioned with his shoulders for Dee to follow him into his small apartment. She shut the door, and Chris put Sir Lancelot down.

“I’m sorry my place isn’t really big, but I have two recliners now, so feel free to take one. I had to buy a new one after what happened last year.”

“I’d really rather stand. Wasn’t planning on staying here for too long. I was hoping you’d just hook me and Lexi up.”  
Chris sighed deeply, looking the nervous young woman over. His face began to grow grim.

“I really think you’ll want to sit down for this, miss. I’m not trying to be pushy just...”

“What happened to Lexi?” Dee questioned suspiciously. Chris took a step back and sighed again. Dee’s expression grew serious. Somewhat frightening. Her blue eyes set ablaze as she stared a hole into the hesitant owner of the house. He nervously looked to the side, then back at Dee.

“Tell me what happened to my friend, you son of a bitch!” Dee demanded. Chris held his hands in front of himself meekly, looking almost as if he was about to cry.

“I… I’m so sorry Miss! I don’t… Lexi died last Halloween… I’m sorry…”

Dee couldn’t fully process what she was hearing. Had she heard the man correctly? Lexi died? Both her and Macon? What the hell was going on? Was it a drug overdose? Did that son of a bitch Macon stalk her and kill her because she wouldn’t date him? And why the hell did this little boner know so much? What role did he play in all of this?

“Wait, she’s dead? What do you mean she’s dead? How did she die? Was it drugs? It was probably drugs! That stupid bitch!” Dee uncontrollably ranted as Chris tried to calm her down.

“I’m sorry. I really am! Jesus, this is so weird! No. It wasn’t drugs by the way. She was murdered. I saw it happen… I am so sorry! Really!” Chris now felt himself fighting to escape the grips of an impending panic attack as well. “Maybe we can both sit down, huh? This is a really difficult subject for me.” Chris pleaded. Dee nodded, completely in shock and unsure of how to feel.

“Yeah. Let’s do that.” She stammered, collapsing into the newer of the two reclining chairs as Chris slumped into the slightly worn one. He looked Dee over, once more assessing the situation, and her condition. She sat gripped in resentment and disbelief. Why had that son of a bitch sent her here rather than just telling her himself? Was it really that big a deal for him to meet her face to face? This was really unbelievable. Dee stared at Chris in a rage but started forcing herself to calm down. She needed to know just exactly what this guys story was, and why he claimed to have watched her friend get murdered. Her completely insane friend who she barely knew! She took a deep breath and made eye contact once again.

“Alright. Tell me from the top! Just what the fuck happened here?” Dee demanded.

“Ok, well… It’s the weirdest thing, ya’ know. I found this invitation on Halloween for a murder party…”

“A murder party? Really?” Dee glared incredulously.

“Yeah, I know. But I went. I thought it was just a gimmick. For Halloween” Chris continued.

“You w… you seriously accepted an invitation to a murder party? What really happened?” Dee demanded. Chris looked terrified, attempting to push through his trauma.

“I swear. That’s really how it happened. I don’t have a good enough imagination to make something like that up.” Dee grew more enraged as Chris continued his story, and her suspicions started to rise.

“Wait! So you went to a murder party, and then it turns out my friend Lexi was the victim?” Dee growled. Chris vigorously shook his head in a panicked state.

“No no! See it was nothing like that. She was actually in on it. She was planning to kill me!” He corrected. Dee gripped the arms of the chair and gritted her teeth a bit.

“No! You’re fucking with me right now!” Dee pushed.

“I really wish I were. Just… just try to calm down, ok. And I’m sorry…”

“Well if she tried to kill you, why’d you even invite me into your house knowing I was her friend? Is this like some kind of revenge thing? Are you getting off on this? You perverted little fuck!” Dee ranted, as Chris defensively postured for her to stop. He looked sincerely panicked and even fairly remorseful. Dee had no idea what to do with any of this information. She wanted to pummel his scrawny face in. She wanted to jump out of her skin and run a million miles away. Chris opened his mouth to talk again.

“Ok. Again, I’m so sorry. But no. This isn’t about revenge. It’s actually pretty complicated. Why did Jacob have to send you here?”

“What the hell is going on?” Dee demanded.

“Look… Dee, I think your name was?”

“Yeah. That’s me.”

“Ok. Listen, Dee. Lexi actually ended up saving my life.”

“She saved your life? Like, on purpose?”

“Yeah. She did. And I was also the last person she ever saw. While she was saving my life. So I actually have some pretty mixed feelings about her, if I’m being honest.” Chris informed. He had a slightly regretful look on his face. Dee could only imagine what the rest of this story was going to be.

“Ok. So she was going to kill you at a murder party, but then she saved your life, and someone else killed her, and… seriously, why was any of this happening?” Dee spat. Chris shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know. There was this guy named Alexander… no, wait. That’s what he said his name was. His name was Tim. He was pretending to be this big shot art dealer. And he told Lexi and her friends that if they killed someone and made it into art on Halloween, one of them would get a whole bunch of money, and sponsorship, and all this other stuff.” Chris related.

“Ok, so this Tim guy killed her?”

“No. That’s not it. I mean, that’s what he was planning on doing. He also died.”

“Oh… goddamnit, Lexi! Why’d you do any of this stupid shit? Why?” Dee started to fight back tears. “Alright, who killed her?” Dee ordered.

“It was her friend. The bitter one…”

“Macon?” Dee snarled.

“No. Not him. The really scary one… he was dressed like some sort of a clown in a baseball jersey… Bill! That was his name. My god, that guy was scary! He killed her with an ax! She was looking right at me, and then her phone rang, and then she was dead!” Chris quivered, beginning to tear up again. Dee also felt a warm tear streaking down her left cheek. She remembered the name Bill. That was her friend who hated her. This completely unbelievable story was starting to actually seem plausible. Dee shakily opened her mouth.

“Ok. So Bill killed Lexi. He killed her after she saved you from him. Fuck!” she could feel the tears slowly starting to flow as these words were formed. She couldn’t help but pause in her speaking. She took a deep breath as she forced herself to ask her next question.

“Where is he now?” Dee continued. Chris’s lip began to shake as he started to recall.

“I’m sorry, Dee. He’s also dead. I killed him. I kind of had to. It was in self-defense.”

“Why are you apologizing for that, boner? I’m glad you killed that bitch… actually, no. Now that I think about it, I want to kill that piece of shit! Oh… you son of a bitch!” Dee glowered.

“I’m sorry. I really am. It was life or death. I told him to just stop killing everybody! There was something seriously broken about him. Macon. That other guy you mentioned. He tried to chase him down and kill him with a chainsaw, and he died before he could. But I found the chainsaw. And it saved my life. They both saved my life. Macon and Lexi. Their friend Sky too. She told them all not to kill me at the very beginning before she died…”

“Jesus! How many people died at that party?”

“All of them! They all died. I’m the only one who lived. I’ve been interviewed so many times about this. I really wanna put it all behind me at this point.”

“Ok, well why did you tell me all this then?” Dee inquired. Chris sighed deeply and looked into her eyes.

“Alright. You said your name was Dee. Lexi said the name Dee two times that night. I distinctly remember. Her emotions were all over the place. She did a lot of cocaine. But both times that she said your name, she was crying. This one time, it was a little bit after this other scary guy named Zycho gave us all truth serum. And she was just sort of… sitting in a chair, holding her knees. And she said that she had to see Dee again when all of this was over. It was kind of a surreal moment. One of the few instances of humanity I saw from her that night… I just thought she might’ve been talking about you.”

Dee pushed hard against wave after wave of nausea and dizziness. She resisted the urge to scream and pass out. She could feel the tears streaming down her face in rows, her nose flowing like a sink, but she couldn’t hear herself cry at all. The world was silent. Absolutely nothing made sense at this moment in time. Dee stammered to find words. She looked at the strange man, who was also crying a bit. Though she couldn’t admit it, she did take some comfort in seeing him share her pain, even if he didn’t know anything else about who she was, or what her relationship with Lexi was like.

She finally started to slow down naturally and began breathing normally, gracelessly wiping her nose on her arm, and clearing her tears with her hands, smearing her mascara. She peered at Chris awkwardly, trying to think of what to say. They both sat in uncomfortable silence for what felt like forever. Finally, Chris broke the silence.

“So, you and Lexi were pretty close, huh?” Chris pondered.

“I mean… you could say that. We had a lot in common… fuck! What am I saying?”

“It’s ok. God, this is surreal! I’m really sorry you had to find out this way.”

The two sat in complete silence for about a minute. Dee looking at Chris. Then down at the ground. Clearly thinking about something. Everything. She was processing this whole crazy chain of events. The fact that she’d never see that crazy, scary, amazing, fucked up girl again. Contemplating the fact that it might have been her, had the circumstances been switched. Was she that crazy and stupid? Was that uniquely a Lexi thing? Would she have even done that stupid bullshit had the two of them stuck together, or would they be playing clubs together, and selling their movies to independent producers as they’d planned? She had no answers to any of these questions. It all felt so visceral. So unreal. Then the thought occurred to her. There was one question that could be answered. One thing that might bring a tiny bit of joy to an otherwise miserable memory. Dee opened her mouth to speak.

“Did you hurt him?” Dee asked. She looked deeply into Chris’s eyes. Probing for some shred of assurance.

“Hurt… did I hurt him?” Chris gave a baffled, somewhat fearful look.

“Bill. That goddamn bastard who killed her. When you were killing him, did you hurt him?” Dee insisted. Chris wore a very uncomfortable expression as he started to ponder the question.

“I really don’t like to think about that.” Chris murmured. He felt the weight in Dee’s tone. Saw her eyes pleading. He took a second and sighed.

“I cut the top of his head in half with a chainsaw. He screamed like a demon, and there was a geyser of blood from his face. It was horrible. By the time he dropped to the ground, I still saw him breathing, even though he couldn’t move. It was so horrible to look at. I had to cover his head up with a Jack-o-Lantern.” He spoke in a weak, pained tone, but every word was a healing salve on Dee’s raw, trauma-ridden psyche. She rose from her seat and crossed the room, and without any conscious recollection of when she began, she had him wrapped in an embrace of pure gratitude. Chris tensed up initially, but then simply accepted the moment for what it was. Dee released Chris and stepped back. She looked at the goofy little man smiling simply at her and allowed herself to smile back.

“Goodbye, Chris.” Dee breathed out. She started to walk through the door.

“It was definitely an interesting visit. Thank you for coming by, Dee. Make sure not to let out Sir Lancelot.” Chris bid her farewell.

“I won’t. I think I’m going to find something heavy… throw it through that Jacob boner’s window before I go back to Philly.” Dee smirked to herself on her way out the door. Chris chuckled a bit.

“Just don’t say it was me, please. But if I'm being honest, I’m kind of happy you're doing it.” Chris smiled, as he waved goodbye.

Dee took to the street, not entirely sure how to feel about all that had happened. She had lost her opportunity for all the big plans she and Lexi had made. Lost the chance to live her dream in New York. She couldn’t help wondering how much different things might have been, were the two of them able to manage their tempers, and cooperate a bit better. How good it would feel to hold her hand one last time. To hear her voice. But things like that didn’t happen for girls like Dee or Lexi.

At least she was still alive. That was more than she could say for her stupid friend. It was hard to make sense of all this. She searched for meaning over and over, but continually drew a blank, as was the case with most of her life. Was this some kind of a warning for her to stop making bad decisions? A message to curb her substance abuse and her unchecked fits of rage? Or was it just a random set of horrible events that happened to someone crazier and stupider than she was? These were just more questions that had no answer. More unexplainable nonsense to buzz in her head and keep her up at night as she desperately fought her chronic insomnia back home in Philadelphia. She closed her eyes. Saw her friend for one last time in her mind. She said goodbye.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So, there it was. The end of our story. Closure. As much as it pained me to end it this way, this is where the story took me, and I couldn't refuse. I apologize for those who may not have seen the movie Murder Party, as there were some major spoilers here. I know this was pretty intense, but I am ever so grateful to all of you who have taken this ride all the way with me. Until my next work... Goodbye!


End file.
